To efficiently work the ground in an agricultural operation, whether by tillage, chemical application, seed planting, and the like, it is necessary to have an implement that extends laterally a distance larger than the width of a towing vehicle. To move such an implement between fields or between a field and a storage site, it is necessary to reduce the width for transport. Various types of frames have been developed for such a purpose. These include, among others, forwardly folding frames, upwardly folding frames, lift and fold frames, and lift and pivot frames. A need exists for an implement frame that can quickly and easily between transitioned between field use and transport positions or orientations.